glyosfandomcom-20200215-history
Hob
=Details= From the indie graphic novel Crae the Jagged Age by Jesse DeStasio and Nicholas Fung. Sculpted by Julio Sanchez Roldan and designed by Natalí Koromoto Martínez.https://natalikoromoto.dog/collections/shop-all/products/hob-vinyl-figure Approximate size: 3" x 2.5" x 1.5" =Story= Origin: Hob the Frog "Companion of the wanna-be hero Crae, Hob meets the little lord whilst begging for coins in the streets of Nosvera. Does his missing arm tell a tale of his past life?" =Versions= Hob Production Vinyl Hob. Neon Green with paint apps. Glyos-compatible neck. Limited Edition. First released at NYCC 2017 on October 5th-8th, 2017. $30 each.https://www.instagram.com/p/BZ6lV0vD-1b/ A blank version was available for $20 each. Re-released painted as "Hob (Green)" version starting in March 2018 for $20 each. Hob_Main_Pic_2017_NYCC_Full_Color.jpg|Hob Nycchob01.jpg Nycc2017hob02.jpg Nycchobwithcomic.jpg|''Crae the Jagged Age'' comic 22221176_1607906795961655_5577272177842978816_n.jpg 22711004_282159685625891_5946228959699009536_n.jpg 23498952_1726354974337760_7863184146506448896_n.jpg|Hob and Blank Green Hob HOB_Green_1_1024x1024@2x.jpg|Blank Green Camo Hob Production Vinyl Hob. Various blank color bodies with hand painted apps and cloth material. Glyos-compatible neck. Limited Edition. First released at DCON 2017 on November 16th-18th, 2017.https://www.instagram.com/p/BbUw6i3D1R1/ $35 each. 23421203_153950285350106_2708715739056963584_n.jpg|Camo Hob (Yellow and Green versions) 23279587_143302536308143_5866956679597260800_n.jpg Camo_Hob_1.jpg Worm Hob "It's Hob! An all new variant depicting our froggy-friend when he sees a spicy blonde redhead. Standing roughly 4" tall, Hob features twist articulation at the head and both legs. He is cute! Companion of the wanna-be hero Crae, Hob meets the little lord whilst begging for coins in the streets of Nosvera. Does his missing arm tell a tale of his past life?" Production Vinyl Hob. Pink with "shock" expression and paint apps. Glyos-compatible neck. Limited Edition. First released at DCON 2017 on November 16th-18th, 2017.https://www.instagram.com/p/BbX4xDAjDhF/ $30 painted each. $20 blank each. Re-released painted as "Pink Love" version starting in January 2018 for $20 each. DCON_2017_Worm_Hob.jpg|Worm Hobhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BbU5QSFl7SH/ 23498536_178646979355853_7757803086629830656_n.jpg|DCON 2017 display 23594399_947191295428015_8359415669929803776_n.jpg|"Magical saucy boys forest time & land"https://www.instagram.com/p/BbhuMadlmmZ/ 24274753_2050921275174583_6470117010196922368_n.jpg|Setting Sun Hob (Yellow), Hob (Green), and Worm Hob (Pink)https://www.instagram.com/p/BcMiITNnQr-/ 20171031_172807.jpg 20171031_172839.jpg 20171031_172754.jpg 20171031_172749.jpg 20180126_135221.jpg Hob_Pink_1_1024x1024@2x.jpg|Blank Pink Setting Sun Hob "It's hob. Finally it's hob. This version is coming on strong, he's showing his color, like a setting sun. Eerie Theory Entertainment is proud to present it's first vinyl figure! Standing roughly 4" tall, Hob features twist articulation at the head and both legs. He is cute! Companion of the wanna-be hero Crae, Hob meets the little lord whilst begging for coins in the streets of Nosvera. Does his missing arm tell a tale of his past life?" Production Vinyl Hob. Neon Yellow with "love" expression and paint apps. Glyos-compatible neck. Limited Edition. First released at DCON 2017 on November 16th-18th, 2017.https://www.instagram.com/p/BbX4xDAjDhF/ $30 painted each. $20 blank each. Re-released painted starting in March 2018 for $20 each. HOB_sq.jpg IMG_20171031_173051_1_.jpg 20171031_172757.jpg Setting_Sun_Hob_previeww.jpg|"Like a setting sun.....coming on strong"https://www.instagram.com/p/BbMp5amli3j/ 23498536_178646979355853_7757803086629830656_n.jpg|DCON 2017 display 23594399_947191295428015_8359415669929803776_n.jpg|"Magical saucy boys forest time & land"https://www.instagram.com/p/BbhuMadlmmZ/ 24274753_2050921275174583_6470117010196922368_n.jpg|Setting Sun Hob (Yellow), Hob (Green), and Worm Hob (Pink)https://www.instagram.com/p/BcMiITNnQr-/ Decoy Hob Using his advanced tech, Bumble Jett can project this holographic Hob to distract foes he wants to evade or apprehend. Production Vinyl Hob. Neon Yellow with no paint apps. Glyos-compatible neck. Limited Edition. Released on January 3rd, 2018. $20 each.https://www.instagram.com/p/BdgCEQAjIpX/ Previously sold as Setting Sun Hob blank yellow vinyl. HOB_1.jpg|Decoy Hob HOB_2.jpg HOB_3.jpg HOB_4.jpg Bumble_Jett_5.jpg|Decoy Hob with Bumble Jett Custom Hob Production Vinyl Hob - Death Banana Gang - Custom Hob. Various blank color bodies with hand painted apps by Super Robot King. Glyos-compatible neck. Limited Edition. First released at DCON 2018 on November 16th-18th, 2018.https://www.instagram.com/p/BqGTAG0nHtC/ 44763934_558464424599931_1735417790744416757_n.jpg|Death Banana Gang - Custom Hob 46067494_255479041809086_8820322083921416947_n.jpg Battle Hob "This is it, the final Hob! After years of asking, we are offering the shot for one last froggy boy. Includes Mauler Gauntlet and tattered cloth cape. When we last saw him, Hob was a meek servent...but clearly, this amphibian has since been through the horrors of war." Production Vinyl Hob. Neon Green with paint apps. Glyos-compatible neck. Part of the Action Figure of the Month Club 2020 Supply Drop pre-order. First offered for pre-order to backers on October 23rd, 2019. $20 each. Funding Pending. Battle_Hob_thumb_5dc492b8-3971-4103-8f7d-81604a7bb73d_300x300.jpg|Preview Battle_Hob_1024x1024@2x.jpg =References= Category:Vinyl Category:Crae the Jagged Age